A shift of this Nation toward increased consumption of oil and petroleum products and the likelihood of impending shortages in crude oil imported into this Nation have spawned a concentrated effort to search for oil offshore in places like the Gulf Coast and along the North Sea shore in an effort to locate additional oil reserves. This sudden increase in demand for both manpower and equipment has necessitated the formation of a means and method of training inexperienced oilfield and offshore personnel in safety measures and in the use of anti-pollution safety devices required by the Environmental Protection Agency, the United States Coast Guard and other federal regulatory agencies for use on offshore drilling equipment.
Heretofore, no such device has ever been used on land in a training capacity to instruct offshore personnel in the use of anti-pollution safety devices and other regulatory practices required by various governmental oil production safety and anti-pollution concerns.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device by which oilfield and offshore personnel may be instructed in the use of anti-pollution safety devices as required by various regulatory agencies of the Federal Government and otherwise trained in the use of offshore oilwell drilling and oil and gas production equipment.